DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): The long-term objective of the proposed project is the development of a nutritional assessment tool for ethnic populations, utilizing computer and CD-ROM technology. The system will improve upon conventional dietary assessment methodology, assemble nutrient composition data for ethnic foods, and eliminate language barriers. Respondents self-report directly to the computer in an unintimidating, enjoyable manner, increasing the likelihood of valid reporting. The software features detailed full-color video displays of food groupings and individual foods.Audio messages will be added to provide prompts and instructions. Instructions, food names, and cooking methods will be presented both visually and in the native language. The incorporation of a nutrient database of ethnic foods directly into software eliminates the time consuming and tedious process of coding. Specifically, in Phase I, the investigators propose to establish a pictorial and nutrient database for Hispanic use. In Phase II, the assessment program will be fully developed and tested among Hispanic groups, and the feasibility of extending the concept to Asian populations will be examined.